ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
USAF Orbital Battlestation
The USAF Orbital Battlestation, Codenamed Fleet Destroyer, also known as the Death Star to the people of Skyriver, was an orbital space station that typically orbited near Neptune. The battlestation was destroyed in the Prime reality during a battle against an advanced space fleet, using its self-destruct mechanism to wipe out two-thirds of the fleet. Overview The original designs were recovered from the Skyriver galaxy by Mark Anderson. The original concept was created by Raith Sienar, later being modified by the Geonosians to its finalized form. Samantha Carter modified the design further, which added several technologies to it. Hull The outer hull is made of a Trinium/Naquadah alloy, which was later plated with Durasteel. The inner hull is made of a Carbon/Neutronium alloy, which allows the station to maintain its shape while traveling through hyperspace. Shielding The station was originally designed without shield generators, but was later outfitted with an Energy Shield, which was able to protect it from large-scale assaults, and prevented ships from entering the station without proper authorization. Weapons The weapon systems on the USAF Orbital Battlestation consists of hundreds of Asgard Plasma Beam Weapon emplacements, hundreds of missile platforms, over a thousand Railgun emplacements, and several hundred Asgard Ion Guns. It also has a superlaser that fires from the dish, capable of draining shields in a matter of seconds and destroying larger ships with ease. The power requirements to operate such a weapon are rather high, and it is only to be used as a last resort. After Mark Anderson returned from the Skyriver galaxy, he used the knowledge of their weapon systems to create four Ion Pulse generators, which had the capability of completely disabling electronics of anything caught in the path of the wave. The Ion Pulse eminated from the main dish, meaning it cannot be used in conjunction with the superlaser. The superlaser is based on the design used by the Ancient's Lagrangian Point Defense Satellite weapon, which is capable of piercing and completely destroying a fully operational Wraith Hive ship in a single shot while powered by a single Naquadah Generator. Technology The USAF Orbital Battlestation is equipped with a type of stealth generator that masks its presence to many primitive sensors, and can only be detected by the most advanced sensors, such as those used by the Ancients and Tau'ri, although the station itself is completely visible to the naked eye. The station is equipped with 1,300 Repair Drones, which are capable of repairing damage to the hull and other systems. History 'Introduction' 2009 In Early 2009, Homeworld Command tasked Area 51 to design an orbital space station to defend Earth in the absence of the Odyssey. 2011 In 2011, a miniature station was constructed to test the effectiveness of a hyperdrive and weapon systems. The test was a success and the project was given full priority. 2012 When Mark Anderson was sent to the Skyriver galaxy, he acquired plans for a much larger battlestation. When he relayed a message back to Stargate Command, he also sent an encrypted burst transmission including the designs for the battlestation, and a YT-2000. Homeworld Command abandoned the former station project and gave priority to the new battlestation. 2013 The inner layer of the battlestation's hull was completed at Area 51 and carried into orbit around Jupiter. 2016 In 2016, the final systems of battlestation were installed, and it was classed as "fully-operational". 2018 In 2018, the station intercepted a Wraith fleet en route to Earth. Later that year, the station participated in the Battle for Earth. 2019 During a battle with a large fleet, the station was severely damaged and had to resort to using the self-destruct to keep enemy forces from salvaging systems. All personnel had evacuated and escaped via the remaining Venator-class cruisers, while the self-destruct had destroyed two-thirds of the enemy fleet. Crew Commanding Officers *Mark Anderson (2016-2019) Known Crew *Mark Anderson - Executive Officer (2016-2019) *OmegaRam - Advisor (2016-2018) *SentryRam - Functioned as the battlestation's AI (2016-2019) *Lieutenant Cody Jameson - Intelligence Analyst (2016-2018) *Captain Adam Smith - Engineer (2016-2019) Known Prisoners *Lieutenant Johnson (2017) *Ba'al clone (2018) *Alex Mason (2018) Major Campaigns *Second Battle of the Red Faction Fleet (2018) *Battle of the Void (2018) *Battle for Earth (2018) *Third Battle of the Red Faction Fleet (2019) (Destroyed) Category:Space Stations